Grandma's Story
by sinsrfun10
Summary: This is a story about a Grandmother's bedtime stories to her granddaughter about her past. Alternate Universe and part of book seven disregarded. Ratings may change at any time. This is not a one-shot. New characters and some OOC. Discontinued
1. Prologue: Molly and Bobby

I own nothing you recognize. J.K Rowling abd her publishers do.

* * *

Prologue: Molly and Bobby

* * *

Her precocious 5-year-old daughter ran up the stairs calling out, "Grandma! Grandma!"

Molly gave out a laugh and shook her head, smiling at her daughter's blatant favoritism towards her grandmother.

'And mom's had a hard time ever since dad died the way he did. She still has nightmares,' she mused as her husband came up behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bobby asked, making Molly jump.

"Oh, it's you…. Mom."

"Oh. What now?"

"Sarah."

"What about it?"

"She tells her stories about the war in England."

"Oh. She's trying to overcome what she went through, Mol…. Everything she went through."

"I should stop worrying about it, huh?"

"Yeah, and come kiss me, " he joked.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"I love you most, Molly-Wolly."

"Hey," she cried, playfully shoving him into the wall. "I told you to never call me that again!"

"I thought you never wanted me to call you Molly Wobbles?" He replied his eyes shining.

"Both, you oaf!" she smilingly said.

"Okay, up to bed with you, Mrs. Williams," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"As long as you come with me, Mr. Williams…," she replied, leaning towards him as well.

A few minutes later…

"I feel like I'm in a college dorm again," she giggled.

"Not as much as I do," he whispered softly into her ear.

They resume kissing,

"Okay, enough," she said. "I thought we were going to bed?"

"Bed? Right! Let's go!"

They walked up the steps towards their room slightly out of breath.

Molly stopped outside her mom's room and overheard Sarah asking her grandma a question about tonight's story.

"What did Ravenclaw's dagger look like?"

"The handle was…"

"Honey, what about bed?" Bobby whispered, startling Molly.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was behind you the entire time."

"Oh, I didn't notice you there, hon. Have you heard any of mom's stories yet?"

"No. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I wanted your opinion on them."

"Why?"

"I don't know if Sarah should be hearing them. They're violent and scary. I remember I would have nightmares when I was little."

"Mol, Sarah's tough. Just like her mom. She can handle it. I'm positive."

"Okay, but I'm just worried, like always," she sighed.

"But that's what moms do; they worry about their kids," Bobby replied gently.

"What about you? Are you worried?" Molly inquired.

"Mom is teaching Sarah about the past. Knowing the past will help prevent the repetition of the past's mistakes."

"Okay. Too much. My brain is overloading because of that philosophying you just did. You also used a four syllable word in there too," she complained.

"Philosophying is five syllables. And I don't think it is a word."

"Never mind. Let's go to bed."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Bobby replied.

As Molly and Bobby got ready for bed, Sarah was lost in her grandmother's memories of the past.

* * *

This is the prologue to my first fanfic ever. In the first chapter you'll find out the pairings which are interesting. I have big plans for this story; however leave bad reviews if you like-just none that are overly insulting to my person, family or character. Have fun!  
I paraphrased Dumbledore about Voldemort's name. And Molly Wobbles was taken from book seven when Arthur comes home.


	2. Ch 1: Hermione and the Horcrux

Chapter 1: Hermione and the Horcrux

* * *

"Grandma, can you tell me a story?"

"Sure, Sarah. What story would you like to hear?"

"The one how you and grandpa met."

"That's not a very interesting story, Sarah."

"Okay…. The one about Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger and their adventures against You-Know-Who."

"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. His name was Voldemort, Sarah. Don't forget that."

"Okay, Grandma. Can you tell me?"

"Will you tell me. And yes, yes I will."

"Two years after they had graduated from Hogwarts, at Hermione's insistence, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking for Voldemort's horcruxes and they were down to the last one before they had to tackle Naigaini and Voldemort himself. All they had to find was Ravenclaw's dagger."

"What did Ravenclaw's dagger look like?"

"The handle was encrusted with blue sapphires and on the blade was an engraved eagle. It was beautiful…."

"Grandma, the story," Sarah insisted, snapping her grandmother from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Sarah. Where was I? Yes, I remember now…"

"Ravenclaw's dagger was found in Godric's Hallow. Harry was devastated about where it was. He had nightmares for weeks before they went. We all were nervous stepping into Harry's childhood home. We entered the house and felt the magic surrounding us.

"We spread out and began searching the house. Ron went upstairs, while Harry and I checked the ground floor together.

"It's up here guys!" Ron called out.

"Okay, Ron!" Harry called back.

"C'mon 'Mione. We gotta face our demons sometime," Harry said softly, with a wry grin.

We slowly walked up the staircase and met Ron in a room that had been obliterated.

"This was my room," Harry said, his voice quavering a little.

"It's okay, Harry. Its okay," I whispered softly in his ear.

"It's over there," he answered, pointing at the dilapidated crib. "I can feel his magic over there."

"Ron, could you please check under the sheet for the dagger?"

"Sure, 'Mione."

Ron walked over to the crib and tried to touch something inside of it.

"There's some sort of barrier. Harry, why don't you try."

Harry repeated exactly what Ron did, and had the same results.

"I'll try it," I, er-Hermione said.

Harry looked over at Ron, then back at Hermione.

"Okay, 'Mione. We'll let you try it," Ron said.

"Here goes nothing," she said under her breath.

Hermione walked to the crib, moved the blankets, and found Ravenclaw's dagger.

"I found it! Why don't you guys get over here and help me destroy this horcrux. Okay guys?"

"We can't move," Harry mumbled.

"Stupid barrier," Ron growled.

"So I have to do this by myself. Fun," she said sarcastically to herself.

Hermione pointed her wand at the dagger and calmly said, "Avada Kedavra."

The dagger split down the middle of the blade, but Hermione wasn't finished yet.

"Incendio! Reducto!" She shouted.

The spells didn't do anything to the dagger. Then it hit her.

"Imperio."_ Do a cartwheel_, she thought.

The dagger did a cartwheel.

_Destroy yourself. Destroy yourself now._

The dagger exploded with a loud BANG.

Hermio9ne ducked but not before a sliver of the dagger cut her arm. Harry and Ron had ducked much faster than she did, thanks to quidditch. She was exhausted.

"Guys, will you take me home?" Hermione said.

"Sure, 'Mione. We'll take you home," both grinning until Hermione almost fell over from exhaustion.

"Thanks guys for not letting fall me over. One of you is going to have to carry me."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, okay Harry. But you're apparating with her. You have more power than me."

"Fine, deal."

They shook on it and Ron picked up Hermione in a piggy-back ride.

"Dang, 'Mione. You got heavy."

"Or you got weaker," Harry joked to Ron.

"I resent that Harry. 'Mione, loosen your grip a bit, okay? You're choking me…. 'Mione? Harry check Hermione right now! She's not responding to me."

"Hermione… Hermione, wake up. We need you to wake up. Hermione, you're going to miss your N.E.W.T.s!"

Hermione bolted upright, yelling "What?! C'mon, let's go! I don't want to…oh."

Harry and Ron were laughing at her obvious discomfort.

"It's not funny!"

"'Mione, you weren't answering us so Harry decided to bring up an important test, knowing that you would wake up."

"Oh, okay. But did you have to yell?"

"Yes," Harry replied, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Let's go home."

"Okay 'Mione. I'm taking you."

Hermione felt the familiar squeezing as Harry apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Thanks for bringing me back, Harry," she grinned then grimaced.

"Ouch, 'Mione. What happened to your arm?"

"I think a piece of the dagger cut it. It hurts like crazy."

"Well, yeah…. shit."

"Ron, don't curse."

"Well, 'Mione. Your scar is cursed so you need to get to Madam Pomfrey now."

"We're apparating now?"

"'Mione, I'm taking you again."

"Thanks-" Hermione was cut off by the crack of Harry apparating with her. "-Harry. Ow. It hurts like hell."

"'Mione!" Both boys exclaimed together.

"What? I'm in pain, I can curse!"

"Can we curse if we're in pain?" Ron asked.

"Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because you asked, you git," Harry replied, elbowing Ron in the ribs.

"What is it now dears?" Madam Pomfrey inquired.

"Well…. Hermione was cut by a piece of a cursed dagger and we were wondering if you could help," Harry answered quickly.

"Let me examine the wound first and I'll tell you what I need. Now, you two out! I need to examine her in peace," she said, briskly shooing the boys out and drawing the privacy curtains around Hermione's bed. "Now where is the cut, Hermione?"

"Oh, on my left arm."

"When were you cut?"

"What time is it right now?"

"It's 11:16. Why do you- never mind."

"About a half-hour ago."

"Good. They got you here quickly."

"They realized why I kept passing out quite quickly when Harry noticed the blood on his clothes after we reached Grimmauld Place," Hermione replied, thinking, 'Lucky me, I destroy the horcrux just to die before I ever get married.'

'Stop being so dramatic, Miss Granger.'

'Severus, it's Hermione to you. And why are you here?'

"Well, first and foremost, Miss Granger, I'm the Potions Master; therefore I know how to create an antidote to whatever curse is upon that scar. That is why I am here," Snape said, slowly and calmly, pushing past the privacy screen around Hermione's bed.

"Hermione, dear?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Are you allergic to any potions ingredients?"

"No."

"Have you been feeling ill lately?"

"Just a little nauseous in the morning, but that's it."

"Okay, Hermione. I'm going to run some tests before Professor Snape administers any potions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," they replied simultaneously.

Madam Pomfrey left to go to her office to pick up the test potions.

"So Severus how have your classes been going?" Hermione asked while Severus sat down on her bed.

"Dreadfully. They are empty-headed buffoons that don't appreciate the subtleties of potion-making."

"You say that every year. You even said it about us."

"Not about you, but Longbottom, Potter, and Weasley, yes."

"Severus Snape, get off my patient's bed," Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey," he said, winking at Hermione. "I'll be on the other side of the curtain awaiting the news of which potion I'll have to brew."

"Goodbye, Professor."

"Swallow this now, Hermione."

"Okay," she said before gulping it down. "What is it?"

"A pregnancy detection potion."

"But I couldn't be. I can't be-"

"You're pregnant."

Hermione fainted at the sound of these two words.

"Hermione. Wake up. I need you to take this potion now."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and everything in the back of her mind came to the front assaulting her with the realization that she was responsible for another life.

"Oh my gosh," she muttered. "I'm pregnant."

"Hermione, now that you are awake, would you please take this potion? Before you ask, it's to detect what curse was used."

Hermione took the potion vial and downed it, while Madam Pomfrey looked at her intently.

"Hm…. Interesting…. Severus? I need you in here," Madam Pomfrey said, poking her head outside of the screen.

"Wow, I've never seen this spell before."

"Are you sure? Because I have and it's not one I would dream on my worst enemy."

"Tell me, Poppy."

"Well, the object makes contact with the running blood of the victim that fulfills the requirements of the spell made by the spellcaster. In Miss Granger's case, a pregnant woman. This spell allows the spellcaster to slowly take over the victim's body while the child continues to grow."

"Wait. Back up. She's pregnant?" Snape asked, shell-shocked.

"Yes, now whomever cursed the dagger, has slowly started the deterioration of her body," Madam Pomfrey said, not looking up from Hermione.

Snape had tuned her out at "dagger" because he knew just which dagger Madam Pomfrey was talking about. He locked eyes with Hermione, and realized something: she was pregnant with his child.

* * *

What do you think? I only have one more chapter pre-written so updates will not be quick. Please give reviews.


	3. Ch 2: The News from the Hospital Wing

_Itailics mean thoughts  
_**Bold means prophecies  
** means change scene

* * *

Chapter 2: The News from the Hospital Wing

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were pacing across the tiled floor outside the Hermione's bed area.

"Why is that git, Snape, in there? There's nothing for him to do in there."

"Ron, breathe. He is most affluent with Voldemort's dark magic. _And_ he could probably brew any potion 'Mione needs, okay?"

"Fine," was Ron's sullen reply.

"I agree with you that he's a git, but he's also 'Mione's best chance," Harry said quickly.

Then from the other side of the screen they heard Snape sounding surprised.

"Wait. Back up. She's pregnant?"

Harry and Ron stopped dead, looked at each other, looked at the curtain, and then back at each other.

"Did you? No, you couldn't have. Could you?" they said simultaneously, glaring at each other.

"If you have done anything to my sister, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will kill you."

"What about you Harry James Potter? What did you do to Hermione?" Ginny asked, stepping into the room.

"Nothing," he said very quickly. "Fine. I kissed her, once, two years ago at Christmas under the mistletoe."

"What did you say, Potter?" Snape hissed directly into Harry's ear.

Harry jumped. "I-uh said that I kissed Hermione two years ago. Why?"

"No reason at all," Snape replied, leaving in a swirl of robes.

"And you Ron? What have you done with Hermione?" Ginny asked sharply, turning towards him.

"We snogged a few times in our seventh year when we went out. Nothing more."

"Okay, I believe you guys. Who do you guys think is the dad?" Ginny asked calmly.

The boys mulled over it for a while and they all fell silent. Finally, Harry broke the silence and replied with, "I have no idea."

"Me neither," Ron agreed.

"I can't believe that I have no idea who the father is for my almost-sister's child," Harry broke out angrily. "Do you Gin?"

"All I know is that it would probably be the man who took her virginity," she replied, unwittingly bringing up another issue.

"Who took her virginity, Gin?" Ron asked desperately looking for answers.

"I don't know," she lied. "Ask Hermione."

Madam Pomfrey instinctively understood that Ginevra Weasley knew who the father was, and it seemed so did Severus Snape.

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione whispered. "Could I please talk to Ginny?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey walked out beyond the curtain and asked Ginny to "Please come here."

"She can only talk for a few minutes only. Alright, Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

As Ginny went behind the curtain, she whispered, "Muffliato."

Harry and Ron were following Ginny when they started to hear a low buzzing sound.

"Damn it, she used 'Muffliato' on us," Harry grumbled.

Ginny chuckled at them.

"Hey, Ginny. Did you hear the good news yet?" she asked sarcastically. "What am I going to do? Harry and Ron will try to kill Severus and Severus will kill them if they do. Urgh! Why did my two best friends have to be guys?!"

"I don't know. They saved you from a troll?"

"Thanks Gin, for reminding of that. Also, can Ron get it through his thick skull that I'm over him?"

"No. He's destined to make an arse of himself, the prat."

"Whatever. How was Severus acting out there?"

"He spooked Harry a bit when he wanted to know what Harry said."

"What did Harry say?"

"That two years ago at Christmas, under the mistletoe, he kissed you."

"Yeah, on the cheek, because you were watching."

"I can't believe he still likes me. Seriously, I love him but it was doomed from the start, thanks to Trelawney and her bloody prophecy," Ginny said, full of spite, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she said, "**The first babe of Hermione and Severus is the key to defeating the evil in the world, but, if taken by Him, the babe shall be forevermore, evil….** 'Mione, what happened? Damn it! Not again!"

Severus was thinking about his child with Hermione as he collected the ingredients needed to counter-act the curse.

"I will have a child," he said, aloud to himself.

Severus began to brew the potion, and left it simmering as he collected the other potions for Hermione. He stirred the potion five times clockwise and three times counter-clockwise. He then flooed into the Hospital Wing.

"Here you are Madam Pomfrey. The potions for Ms.Granger as per instruction."

"I didn't ask for any, Severus."

"Oh, my mistake. Anyway, I know these won't counter-act any of the ingredients of the potion against the curse."

Madam Pomfrey looked positively shocked by Professor Snape saying "my mistake." She's never heard him admit that he was wrong AND he gave her potions to help with the pregnancy.

_Is he in his right mind?_ thought Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam, please quit thinking so loud. You're giving me a headache," Snape said. "Also, I believe that Ms. Granger's stubbornness that she would keep the child and raise it in a time of war," he drawled.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll go administer these at once."

_Hermione. Warning, Pomfrey's coming. So quit talking to Ginny andperform the counter-spell._

_Thanks Sev. I love you._

_I love you too._

"Finite Incantum."

"Why did you-oh," Ginny said, right when Madam Pomfrey walked in."Hello, Madam Pomfrey."

"Hello, Ms. Weasley. Did you two have a nice chat?"

"Yes," both of them replied simultaneously.

"Good. Good. Here Ms. Granger, take this," she said briskly.

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Snape brewed these awhile ago-just in case a student got pregnant and considering you are, he brought them up for you."

"Really?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, why, I don't know, but he definitely came here for you."

Ginny tried to stifle a giggle.

"Ginny, quit. Will the ingredients counter-act-"

"No."

"Okay, then. Bottoms up!" Hermione said, quickly downing the first of five potions.

"Why did Snape give 'Mione potions?" Harry asked Ron. "To curse her? But then, why would he curse her more?"

Just then Ginny entered the room and the boys quickly rounded on her.

"Gin, why did Snape give 'Mione potions?"

"To help with her pregnancy! Honestly, Ron. Give Hermione a break. And Harry before you even ask, no, those potions will NOT counter-act any of the ingredients in the curse-repelling potion. Well, I'm off!" she said cheerily, and waving to her brother and his best friend.

"Ron, what's gotten into her?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know."

Standing right outside the Hospital Wing, Ginny chuckled. _If only they knew what's gotten into me._

What did you guys think? Give reviews!


	4. Ch 3: Secrets

_Itailics mean thoughts  
_**Bold means prophecies  
** means change scene or character thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets

* * *

Standing right outside of the Hospital Wing, Ginny chuckled. 'If only they knew what's gotten into me.'

"Hello darling. Ready to accompany me to a more suitable place?" asked a rather suave young man, who quickly pushed Ginny against the wall and kissed her roughly.

"Drae, too close to my prat of a brother and Harry," she said, reluctantly pulling away from him.

"Then let's go somewhere more suitable."

"Race you," she replied, sprinting to his private dorms.

Snape decided to walk up to the Hospital Wing to see his former favorite star pupil. He walked, concentrating on his thoughts, paying little attention to his surroundings. Until-CRASH!

"Ms. Weasley, no running in the corridors, and next time, watch where you're going."

"No problem, Sev."

Inwardly he cringed.

"By the way congratulations. You might want to talk to Hermione alone, right?"

"Yes."

She quickly cast the disillusionment charm on him. "To go past Ron and Harry," she explained, looking over her shoulder. "Gotta Go! Bye!" She yelled, sprinting off.

As he was picking himself off the floor, he saw a platinum-haired blur pass by.

"Is this what lust has gone to? Transforming rational adults into children?" he muttered.

"Severus! How are you?"

"I'm doing exceptionally well considering I have had two major shocks today," he replied. "And you? How are you faring?"

"Alright, except- Wow, I'm going to be a mom. And the person I love is the father. I'm ecstatic. Then I remember I was just cursed by a dagger, and..."

"I understand. Prior to finding out you were pregnant; I was so worried because you were in here."

"Interesting. Nice disillusionment charm. What did Ginny tell you?"

"To watch for-Wait, how did you know?"

"Because she's meeting Dra-her secret lover."

"Grandma, what's a 'secret lover'?" Sarah asked innocently.

"A-uh…. A person that you love but your love is kept secret from everyone else," she replied quickly, overjoyed that it seemed to satisfy Sarah's curiosity. "Sarah, look at the time. It's time for you to go to sleep and I'll finish the story tomorrow, okay?"

"Oooo-kay," Sarah yawned.

'When will I be able to tell Molly the total truth about my past?' Jane pondered while leaving Sarah's room. 'I wonder when Sarah will have her first magic.'

Jane relived the escape from England in her mind every night, and again relived it on the way to her bedroom.

"You have to go! Now, before you're found and killed!" he yelled to her. "Go to America and wait. I'll join you there later. I love you," he said, pulling her in for one last kiss. "Go!"

"I love you too! I'll always wait-always!" she cried, before turning around to run with William in her arms, and carrying Molly, their daughter that her husband never learned about.

"I need to stop brooding over the past," she muttered to herself. "I also need to start recording all the stories I've told Molly and Sarah. I do want future generations to benefit from my knowledge after I'm gone."

"Mom, are you just now finishing up with Sarah?" Molly asked, breaking Jane's train of thought.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Molly. I lost track of time."

"Mom, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, Molly, there is. Could you get me a digital recorder and a recorderball?"

"Yeah, I can. Why do you need them?"

"I want to record my stories for the rest of your children to hear. I don't want them repeating the mistakes I may have made in my past," she solemnly replied to Molly's query.

"Oh, mom," Molly sighed, hugging her mother. "You miss dad still, right?"

"He never knew about you. I wish he knew," Jane said, beginning to tear up.

"Mom, we're both tired, right? Let's go to bed."

"Sound idea, my dear Molly. Sound idea," Jane laughed, her unshed tears reflecting the joy in her heart.

* * *

I know its short but it's an explanation chapter which is needed. This story will bounce back and forth between the past and the present. I have most of the next chapter written so it might be up soon it might not.


	5. Ch 4: Before Waiting Rooms and Hospitals

**New Chap up! Okay, its short but I didn't want you guys to want a long time for a chapter especially if you are a fan of the story. So here is the chapter Before the Waiting Rooms and Hospitals**

* * *

Chapter 4: Before the Waiting Rooms and Hospitals

Molly woke up early, as usual, to make breakfast for her family and to get them ready for the day. She walked down the hall towards the kitchen and her daughter's room. She paused at Sarah's room, and gently opened the door.

Molly loved gazing at her 5-year-old's innocent-looking form. That in a few years might be doing magic. Then as gently as she opened it, she shut the door and continued to the kitchen.She began to make her mother and daughter's favorite breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mommy?" Sarah asked, walking into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I wake Grandma up?"

Molly gently corrected her daughter's grammar and responded in the affirmative to her inquiry.

Sarah shouted "Yay!" and proceeded to run as fast as her legs could carry her to her grandmother's room.

Sarah carefully walked into the room. "Grandma?" she asked, walking across the room. "Grandma, Mommy is making breakfast and its choc-it chip pancakes! Wake up!" Sarah whined, trying to shake her grandmother awake.

Jane wasn't moving and as far as Sarah was concerned her beloved Grandma was dead.

"MOMMY!!"

Molly heard her daughter scream and figured something was horribly wrong. She heard Bobby thundering down the stairs at the sound of Sarah's scream. Molly grabbed the telephone handset and lobbed it to her husband while running to Jane's room.

"Call 911! Something's wrong with Mom," she called over her shoulder.

"Sarah, honey, back away from Grandma so I can see if she will be all right, okay?"

"Otay," she replied, tears ion her eyes.

The ambulance came and took Jane to the hospital.

Molly got dressed quickly after dressing Sarah. On her way out the door she remembered that she turned the stove off already and breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want her home burning down because of her thoughtlessness.

"Molly," Bobby said, breaking Molly from her whirling thoughts about what had happened to her mother. "You need to call your brother, your Aunt, and your Uncle."

"You're right. I need to tell Aunt Ginny and Uncle Drake where we are. They should be in town in a few hours. And Will should be here in a few minutes."

end chapter

* * *

**What do you think? Reveiw. And the next chapter will ACTUALLY be Waiting Rooms and Hospitals. New Characters! BTW I own nothing you recognize and all characters are fictional in nature.**


	6. Ch 5: Waiting Rooms and Hospitals

Hey guys I hope you weren't upset about lack of updates. for awhile. There has been added content to this chapter that is pretty crucial to later chapters. So please re-read the parts you have already read for a less choppy effect of the chapter. Thanks!-sinsrfun10

* * *

Grandma's Story Chapter 5: Waiting Rooms and Hospitals

Jane woke up to a white room and the only thing that had color was her son, William

Ignoring her dry throat she rasped his name. He turned around.

"Mom, are you feeling better? Do you want some water?"

Jane nodded yes and after sucking on a few ice chips, she asked why she was in the hospital.

"You had a heart attack. Sarah found you this morning. Were you dreaming about the war again?"

"Yes, my darling son. How are you doing?"

"Better now that you're awake. Molly called me, absolutely frantic this morning when I was in the middle of a lecture on-funnily enough-Voldemort and the two wars in Wizarding England about him."

"Thank you for coming so quickly, William."

Mom, you know how much I hate my full name," he reminded her. "Oh, Molly will kill me if I don't tell her that you're awake.

Jane waved him out of her room to go get his younger sibling.

William Marc Antony Snape inherited the best features of both his parents. He towered over his mother and sister. He had his father's black hair but his mother's curls- just toned down. Both siblings combine the best parts of both their parents to be absolutely remarkable people.

He walked along the hallway towards the waiting room, his black trench coat billowing behind him.

Sarah saw him first and he put a finger to his lips and pointed at her mom to keep her from acknowledging him. He then snuck behind his little sister, grabbed her, and said "Boo."

"Dang it, Marc!"

"Thank you for calling me by my preferred nickname Molly. Mom still continues to think that I go by William," he said, waiting for the light bulb to go off in her head.

"She's awake?" He nodded. "Marc, she wants to record her memories of the war both the muggle and magical way."

"William-Marc-nodded again and thought how this new information. He might be able to add what Jane had gone through and overcame to his classes. "I'd have to ask her permission first though," he muttered to himself, forgetting his sister was next to him.

"Marc, what did you say?" Molly asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Mom said that she wanted to see you. Also when are Draco and Ginny going to be here?"

"Aunt Ginny! Uncle Dray! You're here-you're here-you're here!" Sarah squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sarah, what did I tell you about using your inside voice?"

"Sorry mommy. But Aunt Ginny's here," she replied pointing behind Molly.

The grown siblings turned around to face their two favorite people-besides their mom-from England.

"Molly, look at you! Motherhood suits you. And Sarah-wow! You are so big. How old are you now?" Ginny asked, after quickly giving Molly a hug and joining Sarah in sitting on the floor.

"I'm four, Aunt Ginny," Sarah replied, engrossing Ginny into a long rambling discussion about her favorite toys, while Draco, Molly, and Marc talked about Jane.

"How is she doing?"

"She looks better but I don't know for sure. Molly, why haven't you seen mom yet?"

"Oh, I totally forgot. I'll be back later. Watch Sarah for me? Bobby had to go into work today."

"I think Ginny is handling it perfectly. Go see your mother."

"Yes, sir," Molly replied to Draco with a straight face until all three of them burst out laughing.

Both men watched her disappear down the hallway. When she was finally out of sight Marc asked how his father was doing.

"Severus is doing fine." Marc gave him a look that said 'I know you're lying so stop it and tell me the truth right now.' "Okay fine. As well as could be expected for a man that just returned form the dead. He should be contacting Hermione, sorry, Jane, any day now."

"All right. We don't need to worry them. How are your children?"

"At Hogwarts-following in your footsteps. Much to Ginny's displeasure." Both men laughed at his comment knowing that Ginny wanted one of her children to be a Gryffindor prankster like the twins and her-not straight-laced Slytherins like Marc was. She had tried her hardest to bring out the pranksters in their three children, (name), (name), and (name). However, what she didn't know was that all three were wonderful pranksters and had been pranking them the entire time by acting like "Aunt" Hermione, who 'died' in the war. None of them knew that their Aunt Jane in America was really Hermione Snape.

"Mom?" Molly asked, peeking around the doorframe to Jane's room. Jane adjusted herself to a better position before motioning for her baby girl to come by the bed and talk.

They talked about meaningless stuff about the house for a few minutes before Molly dropped the names of two other visitors for her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She was torn between hoping it was true and hoping it wasn't.

Jane had been homesick ever since she had sent her eldest to Hogwarts. She wanted to roam the halls again but she knew if she did she would be called Hermione, something she swore would never happen until Severus said it. He loved her name, the way it rolled off his tongue and the he especially liked her response when he murmurd it into her ear while they were playing around.

"Draco and Ginny are here from England to visit godchild and their niece and nephew, right?"

"Mom, they came to see you-they wanted to surprise one of their closest friends."

Jane snorted in disbelief and asked Molly to send Draco in to see her because she knew that Ginny was playing with Sarah and Sarah wouldn't be giving up her Aunt Ginny anytime soon.

* * *

What do you think? Reveiws are always welcome.


	7. Ch 6: Discussions of a Serious Nature

**A/N: I didn't know how to word what the doctor was going to tell Marc and Molly so I skipped it. Jane suffered a heart attack brought by anxiety.**

**And I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Life got ahold of me and wouldn't let me go. But here is another chapter of **Grandma's Story**. Enjoy!! **

Chapter 6: Discussions of a Serious Nature

Luckily for Draco, Jane's interrogation didn't last that long. And luckily for Jane, Ginny didn't find out about it and also couldn't corner her about her former life.

Molly and Bobby were discussing sleeping arrangements as she was rolled up in a wheelchair by a nurse.

"Ginny and Draco will want the guest bedroom and your brother can sleep on the couch," Bobby kept insisting.

Molly's annoyed response was that the bed in the guest bedroom was too small to fit the married couple, whom she kept forgetting are capable of using magic to enlarge the bed.

Both glared at the other until Jane cut in and they turned their heads to look at her. "Why don't you ask William if he is staying at his apartment tonight instead of going back to Salem and if Draco and Ginny would be willing to enlarge the too small bed for you because you seem to have forgotten everything Salem and I have taught you about charms," Jane replied, laughing at the look on her daughter's face.

"Thanks Mom. I completely forgot. I don't even know where my wand is or anything," she replied before rushing off to consult with her brother about the sleeping arrangements. Molly came back five minutes later to tell Bobby that Marc was staying at his place as are Draco and Ginny. "And we are hosting dinner, darling."

"I've been wanting to make that tri-tip for them. Why don't we have baked potatoes and have them try the Kickin' Chicken sausage?"

"And let's not forget the salads," Molly said, agreeing to the menu.

"That's sounds yummy, Mommy!" Sarah exclaimed, holding her Aunt Ginny's hand.

Ginny told Molly that they were going to drop their stuff off at Marc's (William only to his mother), change, then apparate to their house and help out. Ginny, Draco, and Marc said quick see you laters and left, vanishing into thin air just as Bobby pulled up in the van to pick his three favorite girls up at the entrance to the hospital.

On the way home from the hospital, not much was said about why the family had to go. Sarah kept her grandmother's attention onto her, talking and gesturing wildly about the games she and Aunt Ginny were going to play when Ginny and her uncles came over for dinner. And of course her uncles would be lucky enough to play with her too.

Draco, Ginny, and Marc rang the doorbell and talked for few moments while waiting for someone to answer the door. The trio were talking about Severus being back and how that would effect Molly and Jane tremendously.

"Ten bucks that Molly freaks out and starts screaming profanities," Marc offered to Draco, only to have the bet picked up by Ginny.

"No not ten bucks. How about 20 galleons that Jane faints reading the owl and will be speechless for a half-hour?"

"Quit spending my money on stupid bets," Draco said irritably.

"Your money, Draco? YOUR money?"

"No not my money, our money, " he replied hopelessly to his red-headed wife's fury.

"That's what I thought."

"Coward," Marc fake-coughed.

"Thank you-oh darling godson-thank you."

"No problem Drake."

Suddenly the door opened and Molly appeared. "You guys showed up at a great time the sausages just got taken off the grill. Still haven't lost your touch- have you Marc?" Molly walking them through the small entryway and into her prized kitchen.

"Of course not. Its the best way to startle the students, and in some cases out right scare them. One second no one's there-the next I'm there just as the food arrives on the plates. Its wonderfully amazing," he fake-sighed.

"You are definitely your father's son, Marc. He did something similar to us too. Billowing robes, slamming doors...He was a scary professor."

"Well you never had it as bad as us Gryffindors did darling. You were in his house, I wasn't. Which reminds me, what house were you in, Marc?"

"I was in Ravenclaw, Ginny. Though I do believe that Molly would have been in Hufflepuff so that every family member would have been in a different house," he said, intentionally provoking his younger sister.

All four paused for a moment before Molly punched her now annoying brother and replied with "I would not have been a 'Puff. I would have been a Gryf like mom was."

"Are there houses at Salem?"

"Not really. They have dorms. There are five dorms, one for each year except the last year. Every year the dorms you were in change. The last year you get to choose your own living arrangements.

"The dorms are named after the four elements: fire, earth, air, and water. The fifth dorm is called magic."

"That sounds like it sucks. There is no true house rivalry then, right?"

"Wrong," Marc answered. "Its worse there than at Hogwarts. Mainly because the girls dorm rotation is down the list starting with fire and ending with magic and the guys dorm rotation is opposite of that."

Marc's answer seemed to confuse the two Hogwarts alums. And so Molly jumped back in to clarify her brother's answer.

"What Marc was trying to say was that the same boys don't live in the nearby dorms year after year; so the guys fight over the girls and the girls fight over the guys."

"That would make it worse," Draco said, not envying Marc's job any.

"_Any_way, kickin' chicken anyone?" Molly asked, holding up a tray of sliced white meat with red and green peppers clearly visible in the slices.

Marc got two, Ginny got five, Draco, trying to beat his wife, got six. Both Ginny and Draco rapidly ate one after the other until their respective amounts were gone. While Ginny and Draco were inhaling their food, the siblings kept glancing at the two, waiting for the spiciness to kick in. Suddenly, Draco started panting and asking for some water and when Ginny was just about to call him pansy she started to feel the kick too.

Marc and Molly were laughing uproariously at them when Ginny hoarsely yelled, "why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought the name would have warned you, Aunt Ginny," Molly barely managed through her laughter.

Luckily for the British couple, Jane had thought ahead and poured some glasses of milk to go with the appetizer.

The meal was eaten and dessert was served without too much trouble and Sarah was sent off to bed after she fell asleep on the couch.

"Hey mom, I have the recording stuff. Do you want to tell a story?"

"Recording stuff? Are you documenting your experiences Jane?" Ginny asked, turning towards her.

"Yes. I want to do this for my grandkids to know when I've passed on," was Jane's somber reply. "Why don't I tell about the wedding. I know Bobby hasn't heard it and I'm pretty sure you two haven't in a while."

"We're all set mom."

"Okay then. After Hermione's curse had been overcome by a few potions, Severus took her to his rooms for the most romantic dinner he had ever prepared for her. All of her favorite foods were present as well as some of her favorite desserts.

"He didn't do anything quite cliche when he proposed, like the ring in her slice of cake or in her apple cider; he did however, get down on one knee.

"He went to his study after telling me-I mean her- that he had a surprise in their for her but that she couldn't go in there until he had it ready for her.

"He called her into his exquisite book-lined study and when Hermione walked in she was shocked that he was on one knee asking her to marry him. He quickly reassured her that he had been planning to propose before the child was born on their anniversary which unfortunately she spent being under Madame Pomfrey's gaze.

"The ring was beautiful and the only thing that Hermione could think was 'Oh my goodness. HE'S PROPOSING! YES!' "Yes," she softly replied, when she was screaming inside.

"You know Severus, this means I have to tell Harry and Ron right? Which means you have to tell Draco."

"Draco knows. Who do you think helped me picked out the ring? Miss Weasley? I should think not. Besides he is going to be my best man."

"She gasped in realization. 'I have to tell Ginny! We need to plan!' Hermione's mind started whirling in circles with all the possibilities.

"Hermione," rolled off of Severus tongue like it always had for her, caressing and full of warmth. "Relax. We can plan tomorrow. Why don't we celebrate today?" He asked pulling her into a loving embrace and gently kissing the top of her head.

"Okay," she replied into his chest.

"The newly engaged couple went to celebrate their pledge to pledge themselves to one another for the rest of the night.

"They planned their wedding for the second Thursday in July. It was a traditional magical ceremony held inside the room of requirement. Albus Dumbledore was presiding and to Hermione's dismay her two best male friends for over eight years refused to see her marry the man they referred to as the "Greasy Git." Ginny was her maid of honor and couldn't keep her eyes off of the best man, Draco."

"Mom, are yo telling me you got married when you were pregnant with Marc?"

"Yes," was the simultaneous reply for the two Gryffindors and the Slytherin.

The six in the circle burst out laughing at the seriousness in which the reply was made.

"Okay, enough. Let me tell more of the story."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: I know I already apologized but I apologize again, this is a filler chapter and it should get somewhat more exciting from here on out.**

**By the way, tri-tip is a type of a meat cut that is quite prevalent in the western part of the United States, and Kickin' Chicken sausage is really good but kind of spicy so I figured that the British couple wouldn't be used to spicy foods.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Sincerely, sinsfun10**


End file.
